This project is designed to provide information on the ranges and distributions of the electrophsiological and morphological characteristics of alpha motoneurons and of the interrelated mechanical, histochemical and morphological properties of the muscle fibers innervated by them (i.e., the muscle unit) in various hindlimb muscles in the cat. In some experiments, motor unit populations in normal animals are compared with those in animals after various conditioning treatments.